


Месть / Vegeance

by Sky_Lynx, WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Revenge, Stop Kicking Magnus - Kick Mortarion!, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: «Мортарион! Выходи, подлый трус! Мы пришли обрушить на тебя свою месть!»
Kudos: 1





	Месть / Vegeance

— Мортарион! Выходи, подлый трус! Мы пришли обрушить на тебя свою месть!

Азраил на всякий случай задержал дыхание: голо-связь голо-связью, а ждать от Повелителя Чумы можно было чего угодно.

От гололита пахнуло гнилью и тухлятиной — над проекторами соткался некто высоченный и очень строгий на вид.

— По какому поводу месть? — деловито уточнил Мортарион.

— Как это «по какому»?! Ты собирался создать гибридный легион из нашего геносемени! «Ангелы Смерти»! Тьфу ты, даже вспоминать противно!

— Молодой человек, какой ещё легион? У меня свой легион имеется. Вам бы память проверить. Уж на что был скверный характер у вашего отца, но он таких вещей никогда не забывал.

— Допустим, не вы лично, — начал раздражаться Азраил, — а ваш сын Тифус!

— Что?! Тифус! — загремел Мортарион так, что гололит наполовину покрылся ржавчиной. — Тифус, немедленно иди сюда!

На жалобно скрипящем проекторе неторопливо нарисовалась вторая фигура. Азраил вытер слезящиеся глаза и начал дышать ртом: в зале повисло амбре дерьма и болота.

— Да, отец? — прогудел Тифус.

— Тифус, почему я узнаю о твоих планах от чужих астартес? Сколько ещё раз ты будешь позорить меня перед чужими легионами?! Создать собственный легион без моего ведома!..

Азраил невольно вжал голову в плечи — предмет, который выхватил из-под плаща Мортарион, был до боли похож на ремень.

— На мне — благословение Владыки! Я могу делать всё, что захочу! — возмутился было Тифус, но, взглянув на мечущего громы и молнии примарха, передумал и ускользнул куда-то за зону передачи. Мортарион последовал за ним.

— Ничего себе, — протянул Азраил. — А кому мы теперь мстить будем?

— Брат Азраил, — Сапфон неловко откашлялся. — Брат Лазарь из Пятой хочет отомстить Магнусу Алому за колдовство и поражение.

— Да на что нам сдался Магнус? Пусть ему Волки мстят, — Азраил вздохнул. — Хорошо, пусть отправится на Просперо. Не зря же мы выделяли бюджет на месть хаоситам.


End file.
